The Steve and Sodapop Show
by SteveRandlesWife4Life
Summary: A comedy show starring Steve Randle and Sodapop Curtis! Rated M for any language and or actions in future episodes! Enjoy!


THE STEVE AND SODAPOP SHOW!!!

Steve: Disclaimer for this show is...

Soda: HEY! Why do you get to do the disclaimer on our first show?

Steve: Because I'm Steve.

Soda: So what? I'm Soda!

Steve: I'm STEVE!

Soda: I'm SODA!

Lexi (AKA me): Hey! You guys! We're on the air! Get along!

Steve: Disclaimer for this...

Soda: Hey! No! Me! Do! Disclaimer! Now!

Lexi: Soda! Steve! Stop! Steve gets to do the disclaimer first!

Steve: HA!

Soda: *pouts* fine…

Steve: Disclaimer for this show is…

Soda: I-I have one more problem…

Lexi and Steve: What?!

Lexi: Soda, we only have so much time for the show.

Soda: I know, but why is the show called STEVE and SODA? Can't it be SODA and STEVE?

Lexi: Soda! Just don't worry about it! You can do the disclaimer next time, ok? Ok!

Soda: But…

Lexi: Shush!

Soda: But…

Lexi: Hush!

Soda: But Lexi…

Lexi: Soda, just hush!

Soda: ok

Steve: Anyway! Disclaimer for this show is that…

Soda: Um, excuse me? *slowly puts hand up like he's in school*

Lexi: *groans* What Soda?

Soda: Why does Steve get that chair? The side of my face that's showing is drier than the other, and I want to look good for the first show.

Steve: Oh for the love of….

Lexi: Steve! Ok, switch chairs then.

*Steve and Soda switch chairs* Soda: Thank you!

Lexi: Alright, let's get on with it

Steve: Disclaimer for this show…

Soda: I'm sorry but…

Steve: *jumps off chair and throws arms up* AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Lexi: Steve, calm! Happy thoughts. What now Soda?

Soda: For my first two problems you took Steve's side and when we hang out in general you take his side too, why?

Lexi: Why do I take Steve's side?

Soda: Yeah.

Lexi: Well in case you didn't get the memo, I LOVE STEVE! My username is STEVE RANDLES WIFEY. My fanfiction profile is all about Steve.

Soda: I…still don't understand _how _you could love Steve more than me. Everyone loves me!

Steve: You just can't take it that one girl took me instead of you.

Soda: But I'm as hot as a movie star!

Lexi: Ok, ok, ok. Let's just do the show you guys!

Steve: *sits back down* Disclaimer for this show is that 'The Outsiders' belongs to the one and only S.E. Hinton. Thanks for joining us, I'm Steve.

Soda: Wait, so Steve gets to say the disclaimer _and_ thanking the readers for joining _and_ say his name first?!

Lexi: *shakes head* Soda, can we please just do the show and you can do everything first on the second episode…*mumbles* if we can even get the first one done.

Soda: Alright.

Steve: Dis…

Lexi: No, don't even do the disclaimer…just do the show please.

Steve: Ok, I'm Steve!

Soda: And I'm the one and only very wonderful yet unappreciated Sodapop Curtis

Lexi: *holds back comment*

Steve: Today we…we…we…goddamnit Soda, with your complaining I forgot what we were doing today!

Soda: Looks like your man ain't that perfect huh?

Lexi: Shut it Soda. Apparently only half of your face is perfect today.

Soda: Harsh!

Lexi: Tuff! Today we're talking about Socs.

Steve: What about them?

Soda: How incredibly dumb they are!

Lexi: Yes, that.

Soda: So today we're talking about Socs! They are incredibly dumb! There, show over!

Lexi: No! We need to tell the reasons!

Soda: damn!

Steve: They think they're too good!

Soda: Too good to what?

Steve: Too good for anything!

Soda: Well…we're too not good for anything, so there! Take that Socs!

Steve and Lexi: *stare*

Steve: Ok, moving on. They think jumping is fun!

Soda: But…it is…*gets up and jumps around* I'm a bunny! Give me a carrot!

Steve: No Soda, they jump us greasers.

Soda: Oh my god, they jump on us! That's so rude!

Steve: Oh my…are you kidding?

Soda: What? You think it's not rude?

Steve: Soda, it means they beat us up.

Soda: Well…I knew that, pshh.

Steve: Uh huh, sure.

Soda: Oh and they're so poor!

Steve: What?

Soda: You know, they are so low on money it's like they live in boxes. Lame!

Lexi: *rolls eyes* Wow

Steve: Soda, they're rich.

Soda: What?! They are so selfish! They're too good, they jump on us, AND they're rich now?! I HATE SOCS!!! *tons of bleeps go off while Soda storms off backstage*

Steve: Um…what now?

Lexi: Let's end this show.

Steve: But…it was really short.

Lexi: No it actually ran out because of Soda's constant complaining.

Steve: Oh…

Lexi: Well, do the closing!

Steve: Oh, right! Thanks for joining us on the Steve and Sodapop Show! Please review!


End file.
